midorinohibifandomcom-20200214-history
Day 10: The Kiss of the Prince
Day 10 is the 10th chapter in the Midori Days manga. Plot The chapter starts with Kota sweeping the floor of his classroom. He realizes that Midori is asleep, but knows very little details, and being her childhood friend, he is extremely worried. The teacher approaches Kota and requests he drop something off at Midori's estate. Kota's classmates tease Kota about the fact that he will be able to see his 'beloved', and Kota blushes while yelling at them in embarrassment. Kota arrives back to the estate, and is told by Ms. Kasugano (via the radio at the front door), that Midori is still sick and Kota cannot see her today. Kota leaves the mail in the mail slot, and takes one glance towards the estate, worried about poor Midori. As he walks home, he comes across some garbage, and finds a children's book about "Snow White". He recalls the story of Snow White, a young woman cursed by a poison apple and sent into a deep sleep which was only ended by a prince's kiss. Kota stops for a moment, then realizes that if she kisses the one she loves, perhaps she will awaken from her slumber. He then panics, after all Midori's 'love' is none other than the Mad Dog Seiji Sawamura of Sakurada Mon High School . Midori and Seiji are on their way home, as Midori suggests stopping by the market and getting some fish. Seiji states he can just eat fast food, but Midori rebuffs it stating it's healthier to eat fish. Kota walks up behind Seiji and catches his attention. Seiji, at first, gives him an extremely intimidating look, however Seiji calms down after Kota reveals he also goes to Ogura Bashi High School, the same school as Midori, and knows Midori well. He also states Midori is in a deep coma, and Seiji may be able to help him. Seiji and Kota (along with Midori who is hidden), sit down at a restaurant. While there, Kota outlines who he is in relation to Midori, and what he knows of Midori's illness. Kota begs Seiji to come with him to Midori's estate, however Seiji is less than keen on the idea given the last time he did, he was chased out for a misunderstanding by the staff that he was molesting Midori. Seiji looks to Midori, who shakes her head in disapproval, and Seiji declines to go. Kota takes it well, and is surprised when Seiji laughs and mentions that Kota must like Midori. Kota waves his hands in embarrassment and states it isn't like that. As Kota calms down, he notes Seiji is completely unlike anything he pictured. He figured Seiji would * Knock him out for saying something wrong. * Drag him by rope with his motorcycle * Dump him into Tokyo bay * Sell him to Yakuza who would broadcast his life 24/7 to the world. Seiji is, of course, reasonably angry at these absurd assumptions, however Kota mentions he realizes Seiji is a pretty nice person. He notes that must be why Midori fell so madly in love with him. Kota leaves shortly after with his bookbag, and walks off into town, leaving Midori and Seiji. Midori and Seiji are then in the house eating fish. Seiji is complaining about the tiny bones in the fish, while Midori tries to tell him that the calcium is best inside those bones. While Midori happily thinks of all the things she should make tomorrow, Seiji comes to a realization. He remembers Kota walking away, and realizes for the first time that things between him and Midori cannot stay this way forever. Chapter References *A panel shows Seiji remembering the outcome of Day 2: The One I Adore Notes * The images of Snow White in the manga indicate she is far older than her literary interpretation, who is anywhere from the age of 7 to 14 years of age. In comparison, the image of Snow White in Kota's mind is anywhere from 17-20+ years old. * The hair on Snow White appears to be blond, whereas the original tale had her hair solid black. * In the original fairytale, Snow White is awakened due to the apple in her throat being dislodged which breaks the spell. This either means Kota is mixing Snow White up with Sleeping Beauty, or the book Kota found was an adaptation of the 1937 Disney Film of the same name where Snow White ''is ''awakened by the Prince's kiss. * Kota's recollection of the story is extremely brief, neglecting the Evil Queen, the Dwarves, and the Huntsman, only really mentioning The Prince and Snow White, and neglecting every other detail in his one-panel summary. * The place Midori wants to take Seiji to shop is called "Katsuyuk Market". * It isn't stated what restaurant they are eating at, but the restaurant Seiji and Kota visit starts with the letters "Do-". * This is the last chapter of Volume 1. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Chapters involving Kota Category:Volume 1 Category:Browse Category:Days